The present invention is directed to packages for dispensing fluid products, and more particularly to a package having a dispensing closure which is lockable so as to prevent the accidental opening of the closure.
Fluid dispensing closures typically include a base which is secured to the neck of a container, and an actuator disc pivotally mounted on the base. The disc is capable of being pivoted between a closed position that closes a dispensing opening in the closure base, and an open position that allows for dispensing a fluid product from the container.
A disadvantage with the above-described closures is that a relatively small amount of force is needed to pivot the disc from the closed position to the open position and thus, these type of closures can readily accidentally open and spill the contents of the container either during shipping to the consumer or when packed for travel by the consumer. The latter problem is particularly annoying to consumers as they discover that their packed containers have opened and spilled their contents within their travel bags.
There are many types of lockable dispensing closures available. Typically, however, these closures only address the problem of preventing leakage during shipping to the consumer. Generally, with these locking closures, the locking feature is either removed or rendered ineffective after the first use by the consumer, or it requires more than two pieces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispensing closure which can prevent leakage during the shipping to the consumer and that can be repeatedly used when the container is packed for travel by the consumer.